


¿tienes celular?

by Janella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, El sheriff avergonzando a Stiles, M/M, Romance I guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: Mientras Stiles trata de evitar que su padre lleve más comida chatarra de la que puede consumir en un año no puede al mismo tiempo evitar la pregunta de su padre al candente muchacho que le ha estado dando miradas desde que entró al supermercado.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	¿tienes celular?

**Author's Note:**

> A ver, saqué la inspiración de una publicación de la página Tusecreto, la chica que publicó su experiencia dijo que si alguien hacía un fanfic que le avisaran. ¡aquí está, amiga!

Stiles recibió con gratitud el frío aire del establecimiento, el verano se estaba pasando de la raya y parecía querer achicharrar a los habitantes de Beacon Hill; el sol era intenso y ardía en la piel, el viento era caliente y seco, y cada soplido parecía peor que el anterior. Stiles suspiró con alivio deteniéndose un momento en la puerta gozando de la sensación.

-Vamos, Stiles- Su padre le apresuró. Bajó la cabeza, que había estado mirando hacia arriba para recibir de lleno en su rostro la corriente de aire debajo de las puertas, y sus brazos extendidos para refrescar su sudoroso torso.

Vió a su padre rodar los ojos antes de dar la vuelta y encaminarse al pasillo de los dulces. Ahogó una exclamación y corrió detrás de él.

-¿Por qué no buscamos un carrito antes?- Tomó a su padre del brazo para cortar cualquier posibilidad de que recorriera los pasillos por su cuenta, lo guió para tomar un carrito y luego fueron en dirección a los vegetales.

-Bueno ¿qué necesitamos?-Su padre preguntó.

Stiles se llevó el dedo índice a los labios en un gesto pensativo. Su padre había invitado a cenar a su mano derecha de la comisaría, el oficial Parrish, sin ninguna razón aparente, y lo había apremiado a hacer algo especial y luego de la cena subir a su habitación, también sin razón aparente Claro que eso no era nada sospechoso...

Trataba de concentrarse en qué podría preparar y no en las intenciones de su padre para con su compañero de trabajo cuando sintió la repentina necesidad de voltear a ver el pasillo.

Unos metros más allá una mirada profunda se clavaba en él. Parecía haberse quedado estático mientras metía unas frutas en su carrito. Se veía mayor, bastante más que Stiles y también muchísimo más musculoso, no es que Stiles tuviera algo de músculo, tenía una barba perfectamente recortada. A pesar de que era él quien se le habia quedado mirando primero tenía el ceño fruncido, Derek Hale era un misterio.

Stiles se preguntó si el aire acondicionado había dejado de funcionar, de repente sentía calor.

-¿Stiles?

La voz de su padre lo devolvió al asunto de la cena.

-Eeh... ¿Le gusta a Parrish el pastel de carne?

-Sabes que Parrish comería piedras si pudiera.-Dijo su padre comenzando a tomar unas papas para el pastel de carne que al parecer ya había decidido que Stiles prepararía.

Stiles miró devuelta al pasillo pero ya no había nadie. Se concentró en buscar unos buenos tomates.

Unos minutos después se dirigía al pasillo donde sabía que estaría su padre luego de quitarle la vista de encima durante un par de minutos.

-Puedo tener un infarto con solo ver eso- Su padre lo miró con la grasosa golosina rosa en las manos.

-Te he visto comer tres sin masticar-Replicó tratando de meter la golosina en el carrito. Stiles dio unos manotazos al aire para impedirlo.

-Si, bueno... Yo tengo diecisiete años, mi corazón está como nuevo.

Prácticamente arreó a su padre con el carrito fuera del pasillo. Doblando en la esquina y viniendo directamente hacia él, el hombre del ceño fruncido le dedicó una intensa mirada que hizo a Stiles balbucear mientras trataba de decirle a su padre que aún debían pasar por la carne.

Unos minutos después en la caja registradora el señor Stilinski miraba a su hijo como un ciervo mira un cazador justo antes de recibir un disparo, Stiles miraba a su padre con la mano extendida tratando de poner un paquete de chicles junto a los productos que pasaban por el escaner para luego ser cancelados.

Los ojos color whisky del hijo se desviaron al hombre que acomodaba su carrito detrás de su padre. El señor Stilinski dejó lentamente el paquete de chicles en la cinta transportadora y volvió la vista a la caja registradora.

Derek Hale recorría con su mirada al hijo del Sheriff, que de repente había olvidado que su padre no debería estar añadiendo galletas a su compra y trataba de no mirar al hombre de vuelta... tanto.

-¿Desea añadir algo más a su compra?- La amable cajera que los había atendido preguntó.

Stiles dejó olvidado su repentino y nervioso mutismo a penas escuchó a su padre decir "Si"

-¡No!- saltó- Eso sería todo, gracias.

Le dedicó a su padre una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y comenzó a tomar las bolsas mientras este pagaba.

Le dio una última mirada a Derek conectando con sus ojos.

Su padre tomó la última bolsa y se volteó como si "Oh, tonto de mí, olvidé decirte" hacia Derek, quien desvió su mirada de Stiles y elevó las cejas en asombro en dirección a su padre.

-¿Tienes teléfono, hijo?-Preguntó el sheriff seriamente. 

Derek titubeó, una acción que se le veía cómica en su rostro normalmente serio y que Stiles estaba seguro no repetía a menudo.

-Si, señor.

-Pues tomale una foto a mi hijo porque ya nos vamos.

Stiles sintió su rostro colorearse.

Derek había quedado mudo y su padre tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro cuando pasó a su lado en dirección a la puerta, dejandole con el bochorno.

**Author's Note:**

> No olvides dejar un kudo ;)))


End file.
